Happiness (oneshot)
by 53rina
Summary: Lucy has been terribly grieving from her Father's death. After a month, Levy had decided to take charge, and picked Lucy back up. Lucy then has a dream and sees a boy with Pink Fluffy hair. Who is he?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e91837f7869450731cdea20a31993754"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"•~•~•~•~•~•/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23311d35ecf8a982379050003495fadf"The rain sprinkled my black umbrella. How fitting. The cliché gray brumous sky, raining on the day of someone's funeral. The dark, shady look that everyone wore made everyone's eyes seem dead and glassy. What a depressing day my father's funeral is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba176a90e1093ff5990c935ff4638064"Nothing but sniffles and sobs were heard with the tapping of the rain. But really, I couldn't really hear anything. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't em style="box-sizing: border-box;"feel /emanything. That odd feeling of emptiness that hurts, and makes you feel lonely. It's like all the things I had in life were taken away and I was left behind. Who let this happen? What thing just takes everything away from is? It's like none of me was part of me anymore. I was simply a walking piece of meat and bones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f13f1a7ace4cb9e3a2af5f720f90f06b"I dreaded the apologies the most. Why would people apologize to me? They did not take part of father's death. It's unnecessary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be5a1566963728cbd28ba8c1ef313825"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Every time I breathe in, I know there's a beating heart inside but I feel nothing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e41e92f47ce2f98c38569369fd3d43f1"•~•~•/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed08fa239df5d500e00903d164640950"The sunlight, once again, filtered in though little spaces between my closed pink curtains. I've lost my job, and lost connections with a couple of friends. I've been living off cup-o-noodle soups and microwave food. In general, I wasn't very healthy anymore. I've spent the past month in my house, only getting up to eat or use the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcec437dd21ec5b62d22a8db8006bd4a"All the things I needed were here. I don't even need to go outside. I have my phone and laptop charger beside me, a tv with the remote next to me, and a kitchen in my home. If I ran out of food, I could just have them deliver to my home. I'm perfectly fine here. What's the point of going outside?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4bd23489ebfb70c0ee95bc312ac888"I opened up my laptop. The brightness was at its lowest, as always. Tumblr was already open. As I scroll though random posts, I read a funny one and laughed quietly to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65917a86a0c40dec652e64ff555937ca""Lucy..?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="548b90d3ce5407d78ce0bcda576b304f"It sounded so bizarre. I've only been hearing things out of headphones. It felt weird to hear things from the actual world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a84454d2b83d6917dc6896bc1aa47e77"As I turn to look at my bedroom door, I find my closest friend, Levy, there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84de9053ee199f0a9bed5c47a3b1716""Lucy," she said softly, looking worried, "this isn't healthy. Look at you. Look at your room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="754de2fca7ab84f4f7c1a57eac4408c3"I glanced around my room. She was right. It was disgusting. Clothes were all over the floor, trash was piled up and flooded the trash can, and lots of dusts had collected on my desk, which I used to use so much. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay, but why does this matter?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae211ca64da3d96df347397aa3318ef0"I looked back up at Levy, "Yeah. And?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71325b964aa9c7f075a082c2b6282adc"Levy was shocked, and became upset. "Lucy, get up. Right now," Slowly, lazily, and groggily, I closed my laptop and sat at the edge of my bed. "No Lucy," Levy continued, "Stand em style="box-sizing: border-box;"up/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b10c67d3b15fb620c72cb5001f177325"I stoop, ever so apathetically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d606c8b9772d15778e12cbbb74b7f89e"She took a deep breath. "Lucy. This isn't you," she took my hand and guided me towards my mirror on the wall. "Take a good look."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="491d2ea362ef227f0bd8c838b03b8077"More clearly looking at my features, I was a mess. My once shiny blonde locks were dull and tangled. My eyes were brown and hazy, almost gray. I had dirty wrinkled clothes. My body was slouched over and I wore this dead look on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52af3cf30d3e3ab257fb322f8f6351a8""You need to reach acceptance," Levy said. "I know it's hard. Losing someone you love isn't easy. You love your dad. Your dad loves you. You know that. He doesn't want to see you like this Lu. He wants you to be happy. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everyone has happiness in something. /emWether it'd be being alone, being with others, or a person."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12e5facab92391ee2d69fff93261623""Then being alone makes me happy," I retorted, "I'm fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="560728d5cfb028c0be6660d56a50f26d""Being happy doesn't look like this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="560137fc52ceb8f2c0065c8293e40574"I paused. "Then, I don't have happiness in anything. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I didn't have any to start with."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a02226d939ef54ebf372c1ea2bb6531c"I believed that. I didn't have any joy to start with. With my mom dying so early, I can't remember her all that well. It's not like my dad treated me like a daughter anyway. I was alone from the start./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0744ddb5054bb41307ba5beff3d52bee"Levy took a deep breath. "Then we're finding it today!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6261c5c9b67c490e917ae25e9129f27"She walked towards my curtains and flung them open, nearly blinding my eyes. This was followed with her opening the window. I opening my eyes slowly, squinting at the bright sun. I haven't seen such a sight in ages. Inhaling the fresh air, I felt ten times healthier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734d7447a09c34b478f1517b859a989e""We're going outside. Let's start by cleaning up, shall we?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e7486d40ee76e209bbdc8e46b297bd8f"•~•~•/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac62066cc5e497a374641ad3e90db8ba"After 2 or so hours of deep cleaning of my house, Levy proceeded to even give me a makeover. As I look in the mirror for the second time today, I already felt fresher. On my face, though my eyes were still a bit hazy, they popped out a bit with the mascara I put on. My blonde locks were once again soft and silky, simply setting at my sides. I wore my favorite white collared tank top, with blue running along the collar, zipper, and end. I wore a blue asymmetrical* skirt, instead of usual short blue one. With my dark brown combat boots, I walked out into the living room where Levy was waiting, ready to go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd53ea25bedaac7275949adb58e0ccde""Ready." I said, taking in a deep breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad2b8dde4e9726eceb0242c66f70abb5""You look perfect, Lulu," Levy smiled softly, "let's be on our way now."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b098dfc282143a47bd761f55e94e4b1"We arrived at a park, full and thick of green trees. The scenery felt familiar. At first, we spent our first couple hours having a nice walk around, catching up with each other. Within the month I was absent, Levy had definitely changed. She told me about her new boyfriend, Gajeel, and it clearly made her very giddy and cuter than before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f37189b46d6ad5e1dcf28f7f92c569d5"Levy then lead me to a large grass field. It was absolutely breath taking. The floor was filled with daisies and dandelions. The bright afternoon sun made it seem like the perfect scenes in the movies- the type that makes you want to run around in it like and idiot, twirling around and enjoying the fresh air. We headed over to a tree and sat down in the shade of it. Somehow, it all felt too familiar. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I've been here before./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47be69e6451982586add4c3fdf63836b"Levy took in the fresh air, "Are you feeling better, Lu-chan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9539cd07a65845eeea463b4b336aa91e"I giggled at the sound of my nickname she'd always call me. I haven't heard it in forever. "Yeah, definitely."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7e9525e39a6522ed491772096cbde8f""You're gonna be okay Lucy. I'm here for you. You know that, right-" Levy continued to talk, but I was fading away into sleep. My eyes slowly blinked into sleep. All the sounds and Levy's voice faded away, and all I could feel was the light style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="447329c42d3b789e63fc3e0fcc3edbd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Luce!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d44281d6851eeae1b5a5e8af2f0eac"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I shot up from my nap, and rubbed my eyes. I look in front of me to see a young, five year old boy with pink fluffy hair shooting up in all different directions. He had this adorable, bright goofy smile on his face./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="964819e6c19145b715dcbef55d6d7aa1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Luce! Are you done napping? C'mon, I found something cool! Come over!" The boy called./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8b8ab8ecff62a44593c78cc70fac0d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Coming!" I giggled, I ran over. We raced each other down to a cave the boy apparently found. When we went inside, it was dim and full of these sharp rock thingies coming from some places in the ceiling. "Natsu~" I whimpered out, "this is kinda scary!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec7425434cacb5b3ddf6f6113c8a7799"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Natsu?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e775b896be3878925ad6a039e0f1a36"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hm?" He questioned, "No it's not! Here," Natsu held out his hand, wearing that same big smile. "C'mon! The adventure continues!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d06364761eb699a8c759a62a6c6bd5fb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shyly, I took his hand and went closer to him, our shoulders touching. Natsu, despite the cold air and weather today, was surprisingly warm. My face heated up. Uwah~ good thing he can't see me!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ac2fde219884903c52eaae31df4c8b8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Luce, look now!" Natsu said. I looked up, and saw lots of sparkly rocks shining with a water fall flowing into some water./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9b998ce5a53b5d070e4851bdb616ce2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I dropped my jaw, "Uwah! Natsu, how long did it take for you find this!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82e49cdab611da977558ae5837f921a0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He laughed, "Haha! That's Natsu Dragneel for you! Finding this was no problem! I know where all the cool stuff is!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4058507763330eafa2b814636e76cf8a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A small sharp pebble from the roof of the cave dropped onto my forehead and gave me a scratch. I squeaked in pain. It stung a bit./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="802f114263bfedf8fa02791b7c07e102"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Natsu looked at my forehead, "Luce, are you okay?" He rubbed my red forehead. Natsu paused for a second, and then gave me a kiss on my forehead./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad5616b1b4cbcc702cc5bb3178d3e815"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My face heated up faster than wildfire. "W-Why did you do that?" I asked shyly, super flustered./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f23eb0dd95c03ae508a726af20b6a1e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Because!" Natsu, once again, wore his bright beautiful smile. "Your mom's not around anymore, right? I'll take care of you instead!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd0a17e6d59aac2977fd4524a9e95461"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I stared at wide-eyed in wonder. I giggled and smiled./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f67c76469c011fedd4ee19587242ea7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Yeah! Forever okay?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="844f239646a30a6df0fb4f69a7125983"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""It's a promise!"/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1e947269028dbe08ac95735edf3db55"My eyes fluttered open. Bits of sunlight filtered through leaves in a tree. I rolled over to my right and noticed just my phone beside me, and not Levy. Avoiding all the other messages I've gotten through the month, I found that my recent text was from Levy, saying:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29262bc303245c0e75ed7ce1c392e184""Had to go! Sorry Lu-chan! Please call me when you go home, k?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35ffb787f12fbbf4cee09f867036acff"I sighed. I turned and rolled over to my right side to find myself face-to-face with some random stranger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9e19f84bd89b5830f3c1b48ed0c55a4""Oh my god!" I screamed, and shot up from my spot, standing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="261165406a3aa53d0f88c0bed1f55552"Now taking a better look at the stranger, I noticed it was some guy my age, and I've got to say- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wow/em, I should've stayed lying down. His shirt was slightly lifted, showing perfect abs. His t-shirt definitely showed the muscles on his arms- it was the perfect amount too. I also noticed that this guy had pink fluffy hair, shooting up in all different directions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e0fdcbad9a7f8503146b4f0a37971a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wait, pink hair? Really?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f48fe0b7b8145d75d694ca254d55ae31""Hn?" The boy sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. He looked beside him and freaked out. "Oh fuck-" he said, frantically searching the ground, "Levy's friend was kidnapped, shit, she's gonna have her boyfriend make me eat metal-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a255a9874a59457c1f39a40bfd56a3c4""Uh...you know Levy?" I awkwardly asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5f42776bc5762667151b45e7b45749d"The boy looked up straight at my eyes, revealing dark black eyes. "Oh, there you are," he replied, "yeah, I know Levy. I came here with here with her boyfriend and she told me to say here with you. They're probably off making out or whatever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f378bee5a88c540bafd582395fd190d2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Whoa there Levy!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6a333dfa9ef76ecc050fe443f291141""O-oh, I see. Well, I'll be heading home then-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ea27384bd54b85d97e31e4d91ff40f9""What? Wait!" He grabbed my hand, making me freeze and make my cheeks a tint of red, "let me walk you home!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32c299f01ac06bc487ef77abf42e49af"I shyly answered, "S-sure," I answered, helping him up from the grass. "What's your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf61c31053e364f530127efb99b7d289""Natsu!" He said proudly, "The one and only, Natsu Dragneel!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59f200280c3aee9b01f9e86f69827d06"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Natsu? I felt like I recognized that name, but couldn't get the right memory on it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a09ea4e163c6df0011b87b40badd6e54""Lucy," I smiled, "Lucy Heartfilia."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="351b5d5b0faf3eb77170d9284e6dfe0e"We then went on to walk out of the park, and take our time to walk me back home. It was mostly quiet, other than small talk, like my background or how we met Levy. It was actually enjoyable. I liked Natsu's presence, though he can be kind of an idiot sometimes- but it made him funnier. He had this bright and happy feeling glowing around him. He was always wearing this adorable, bright and goofy smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b123545ea775c928cda44d3d7cd569f8"At one point we decided to stop by Starbucks and grab some drinks. We walked along this sidewalk that had quite a few people walking through. It was a little peaceful until Natsu accidentally bumped into someone's shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69bb614c26c2a6656b5a162174a923e5""Watch where you're going!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74b6e626a65638f651c8409f1e43d6e3"Natsu and I turned around to face a guy that looked very much like Natsu, but with blonde hair, and less muscles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee640fb36bae30a3058cb2978f9c17c5""Fuck off, Sting." Natsu shot back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="380b0685666203a197f82c85e46d59fd"Sting, or what he was called, rolled his eyes at Natsu. "Whatever," he glanced at me for a second, "And what are you? Natsu, this your new bitch?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3620c56ed38197e843102c046e3ee0e8"All of a sudden, Natsu pulled a hard punch on this guy- it scared me for a second. Sting slowly turned his head back at us, revealing a bloody, crooked nose. "Don't talk to Lucy like that, asshole!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ba26491adbbc74bcc77a120e446080a""Dragneel-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="469c8eeadd88fc300e593d2491ea4106"Natsu quickly grabbed my hand and we started running. I was just in shock, trying to gather up what just happened. All I saw was the back of Natsu head, with his pink flowing in the wind, and his hand attached to mine. I almost fell as we took a sharp turn into a small alley way. Natsu hugged me close to his chest. My face was buried into his chest, and his tight hug prevented me from moving anywhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16c844052d2cee697f4631aa6a358a09"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"W-wait, wha?!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3add6872a1541d03355f72e7e416ea97"My face heated up- and that point I was practically a tomato. I could hear ever so clearly, the sound of his fast beating heart. Wait, did that mean-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82febb2f36f5c23b778367023c7d5e20"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Never mind, that's my heart/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dedd9680549b6373b2550c48f47752b"I slowed my breathing. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Every time I breath in, my could hear this heart jumping out of my chest./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdca028679e95bd7f13eea8daa8a82cf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This kind of reminds me of 'My Little Monster'. That part where Haru takes her into an alleyway and says, 'Make one peep and I'll rape you.' Wait- this isn't the time to think about that!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f825d860054ad9b63057c882fb2fae2"Natsu let me go, and a part of me deep down was disappointed. "Okay, we lost them," he let out a sigh, "jeez, Lucy. You have huge boobs."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7eabeffcac5712f24b29fad3fc2c1e7"At this point, I'm beyond a tomato. "Wha- don't tell me that, stupid!" I yelled and gave him a friendly punch to the arm. "Why'd you punch him anyway?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea37fedd954ef3cbeed8b366ded5295e"Natsu frowned, "Well, I mean, any friend of Levy's is a friend of mine! That guy's an asshole for talking to you like that!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddb6e762cc33802a3c8d5c4434e11da8"We continued to awkwardly walk me back home, joking about how that guy fell for such an old trick in the book. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fae8f27ed1c49964a3f5eb2d916b2a9""So," Natsu started, "Levy told me your Dad has passed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6f98e9ef5a4dcc8ae6595be8f154fd5"It suddenly struck me that I've totally forgotten about that. Hearing the sound "Dad" made my once cheerful mood drop quite a bit. "Y-yeah. It's been a month."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26109bb55afda86176b84bc43b8272e2""That so? Your doing quite well," He answered, "my dad disappeared on me when I was little. I still kind of think I'll run into him somehow," Natsu laughed. His smile dropped to a small one. "It's probably never gonna happen. But, I can't let my friends become just as sad as I was because of my problem. They're what make me happy after all!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe410be84b366a1ec28be25116bc4af"My eyes became brighter at the sound of his words. I smiled softly and stared at the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b2b72a5411d57db6ef3eb7c4ca14603""Thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08e93b057d461bb8771b6b0c2fb78614"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56daf6553ecd08d299d463a5d5622ebb"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c32d5cacc1c1e4ec68be4580e12879"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d02a8fc9c34af24b24aa13d627230ebf"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d5a1e7c04c1b4afa065bed6ce2b0bd7"Eventually we ended up at my door, and it was already around 6:00 PM or so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5ff7b62dbf36c1a3cf61a8bce44b097"I smiled brighter than I ever have in a month, "Thanks Natsu!" I laughed, "it was fun!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f85d9a7c42fcc59b04f235806410cdc""That's a Dragneel for you!" He laughed, "see you around, Lucy!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c71dd5585cff223263c5d82f34b69bc"I smiled at him once more before going inside and closing the door. I rested my back against my front door. His name seemedem style="box-sizing: border-box;" so familiar/em. His hair seemed em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so familiar/em. Yet, I couldn't quite grasp my memory of him. He took such great care of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4295596d7d8f31c94c1f1ca584b3a086"It snapped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9819d1a2a0a606607fac789c2de1d336"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Natsu!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31bd677ef70236ac60cbcc5f436046fb"I quickly opened the front door to my house, to find Natsu not that far away from me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4999c9ba91027e3ece32be0f6da43c35""Natsu!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My happiness./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="660299bad897710d728e9a11aa45d09e"Natsu looked back and paused for second, his pierce black eyes looking confused for a second. Suddenly, they glowed even brighter than the time I first saw them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc5f1246e8c4e94b53b362f91e198c33""Luce!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74ee71937f9c92d699c46c2d4a265cfa"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ba38cdc39ac4aed83151ea0e4087e4d"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ae7d6efdb2b3581b105a6426c8f524"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c867c03ac29b1f602c79df3ea650e2f1"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="33a73b72357e92db6e1119d8d94ad553"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"•~•~•~•~•~•/span /p 


End file.
